1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scrubbing devices and more particularly pertains to a rotating back scrubber for cleaning a dorsal portion of an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of scrubbing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, scrubbing devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art scrubbing devices include German Patent 680,862; French Patent 1,107,625; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,020,519; 4,696,068; and 4,014,051.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a rotating back scrubber for cleaning a dorsal portion of an individual which includes a plurality of cylindrical brushes each symmetrically oriented about an individual axis, a rotating assembly mounting each of the cylindrical brushes for spinning each brush about its individual axis and simultaneously rotating the brushes about a common center axis, and a handle extending from the rotating assembly to permit manual manipulation of the device.
In these respects, the rotating back scrubber according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cleaning a dorsal portion of an individual.